Free Model Danger
'First Chapter: 09/10/2017' I joined Roblox at this time, I was very curious of what it was and what I could play. There were millions of options of what I could. Later I searched about Roblox and found out it was created in 2004 and came in public in 2006. I liked the game so much I couldn't stop playing. There always were the good, half and bad momments. One time I found a noob on Roblox High School and then I decided to troll him. He got angry and reported me. I thought reporting never worked because of what people say. After some minutes I left the game then came play other stuff. I then had to sleep because tomorrow I'd have a test and I had already studied for it. 'Second Chapter: 10/10/2017' I had a normal school day and did the test. I wanted to play Roblox again, so I logged into my account and I got terminated for trolling the guy from yesterday. So I made another account then played for a long time. Until I got bored, then I remembered to verify my account, I verified my account and I saw forums. So I decided to troll a bit on them. I got warned, then I continued to. But then I started to use bad words which leaded me into a term. Third Chapter: 11/17/2017 So I made another account and found out that develop page, I did not knew what it was. I clicked and there was a page saying you could be a builder, etc. Then I decided to make a place called Sword fights on buildings! inspired by the place made by Shedletsky called "Sword fight on the heights" I slowly was founding out on how to build until I had to sleep. 'Fourth Chapter: 11/18/2017' Then I finished the map, but'' when I finished the map I had to put a sword on it. I searched on youtube but I had to script and it was complicated. But then I discovered out what people call free mod''els. I then searched for "sword" and something weird came up. ' ' It was an dark sword different from what I saw in the sword fighting game. I took a pic of that then sent to my friend on discord. He said he didn't know what was that. So I just added into my game. And I added some other sword if it didn't work. I later saved everything and quitted the studio then tested it. The first sword, not the dark one was normal and didn't work. Then I tested the dark one. It was a bad mistake, a lot of scary images like ghosts, demons, scary dolls, etc popped up with scary and loud sounds like screams, ghost whispers, etc but it was only for some seconds, maybe just for 1, 2 or 3 seconds. Then it all stopped and I got teleported to a place called HƐ⅂⅂ . It wasn't scary nor creepy but it was confusing until I remembered what I did in the first day I joined, but I wasn't sure then I thought "Is it him?" then I searched up some videos with this place name, for some weird reason the first video I saw was "being bully in rhs". It showed some person in a 2.0 package mocking a new player. When I watched the entire video I remembered it was his name and he could seek revenge now. Later I came up in my place and put the dark sword in workspace and I tried deleting it but I just did delete some stuff. The sword when I wasn't playing in studio it moved in a building. I tried removing it from there. But any time I pressed delete or deleted with right click and pressing delete it would get back. Then the noteblock opened up saying "YOU CAN'T!" and my browser crashed. I tried entering Roblox again but I was IP banned. I contacted my friend and told the entire story. He said my profile was still visible. Category:Weird